


Little Things

by Kelly_Namikaze



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Damian is an angry smol bean, Jason is a good bro, Multi, They knew each other in the league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Just a small change can create a whole new route of possibilities. Jason was only fourteen when killed, and Damian only seven when he was dropped on Bruce's doorstep, thus creating the perfect environment for them to meet. This bond, so small in the grand scheme of things, could change everything.After all, it's the little things.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> So, in terms of timeline changes, it's pretty much what's in the description. Damian is seven in Son of Batman, and Jason is fourteen when killed by the joker. Jason spent 1/2 a year in the ground, and Talia threw him in the pit a month or two after that. By the time he's all trained to be the Red Hood, he's like seventeen and some change. By this point, Son of Batman has already happened, this story picking up a few weeks later, after the first time B meets the red hood.  
> If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask!

I was sitting on top of Wayne Tower when it happened. It was a normal night, nothing odd about it, except that it was kind of quiet for Gotham.

Then, I saw him.

On a nearby rooftop, I saw a blur of colour leap down into the accompanying alley, slamming a crook into the brick wall. I paid special attention, trying to identify the new Robin to replace the replacement. When I got a good read on him, my heart stopped.

I knew that scowl.

He was wearing a modified version of the Robin outfit, but it always changed with each generation anyways, so that wasn't the surprise. The surprise was that Talia let him go live with his father. She was overprotective of me, never mind her actual blood. Ra’s must have been getting even more insane, considering the circumstances. It would explain the lack of calls.

Looking up, the brat seemed to have spotted me, and I stayed still as he grappled to my level. He glowered at me while preparing to attack.

“Who are you?” He snarled, and I smirked beneath my helmet. He always was territorial.

“Well,” I started, glancing around. “I think that's a poor way to greet your big bro, especially after not calling for so long.” It was said jokingly, but an undercurrent of seriousness was there. He had missed the kid, and he worried. Damian faltered slightly.

“Todd?” He asked, making me wince. I had no idea if Batman was lurking around.

I shake my head. “Not out in the field. It's Red Hood right now. Later, we can talk about stuff, including why you're in the area.” I fished a piece of paper from my belt, and scribbled down an address. “If I'm not out on patrol, I'll most likely be there. Drop by anytime.” I didn't want to end the conversation, but I wasn't keen on Bruce crashing the party.

He stared down at it, seemingly fighting with himself. “Father does not know who you are. Am I not to tell him?” He looked up at me, like the lost child he actually was.

I sighed, pulling him into a hug. “I'll tell him… soon. For your sake, if nothing else. I might have a timeline within a couple days, but I would rather tell him myself.” When I released him, he huffed and crossed his arms.

“Very well, Todd. I will be at your residence at three in the afternoon. Do try to be presentable.” He turned to leave, and then stopped, looking at me once more. “I, have missed you Jason, you do not call often enough.”

And then he was gone.

\-----------

I arrived at my second most used safe house, the address I gave Damian. I may have trusted him not to tell Bruce, but I sure as hell didn't trust Bruce to not follow the kiddo. Even if Damian was skilled, Bruce was still better.

Looking around though, I realized that I should probably clean up the place, maybe get some groceries, etc. There were still guns and ammo sitting in places it shouldn't, the bookshelf was out of order, and dishes sat in the sink. I sighed, depositing my gear onto the couch, rolling up my sleeves, and started in on the kitchen. After all, his brother deserved to at least have this conversation in a clean area.

As I wash the dishes, I contemplate the short conversation that was had. Was I really going to tell Bruce who I was? I couldn't hurt him now, there was Damian to think about. I still wanted him to kill the Joker, but if it breaks Bruce then the brat would never forgive him. Though there were other options, like just killing the clown himself, but that took away the point.

Deciding I should just be happy to see Damian again, I shook away the thoughts and finished cleaning, deciding to shop in the morning, ignoring the fact that it was already three a.m.

\--------

I hate fucking nightmares.

I was broken, scared and trapped, maniacal laughing filling the air around me as the ground slowly swallowed me, while I could only scream and cry for  _ Bruce _ .

He came. Always.

And left me to be buried alive. Alone.  _ Broken _ .

I always woke up screaming.

\-------

The nightmares always woke me up way too soon, so when I rolled over to my clock and saw six o’clock, I wasn't surprised, just tired.

Since I knew I wasn't going to bed anytime soon, I rolled out of bed, throwing on my civvies, before wander out to the living room. I grabbed the book I was currently reading, Pride and Prejudice, (again) I sat down in the comfy armchair in the corner of the room, before opening the book and falling into one of my favourite stories, the shadow of the nightmare falling away.

When I finally looked up from my book, I was surprised three hours had passed, and I decided that it was time I ate and went shopping. Since there were little for groceries at that particular safe house, it meant that breakfast would be at a diner.

Grabbing my coat, jacket, and keys, I throw on my shoes, enabling the security system on my way out, before taking the stairs to the parking lot. I stood in front of my bike for a moment, appreciating the beauty. I disabled the alarms on it, climbing on top, and sped out of the parking lot.

When I got to my destination, an out of the way family diner that was one of Gotham’s treasures, I parked close to the door, hopping off my bike, and entered the diner. I had loved this place since before I had died, before Bruce had adopted me. I knew the owners, and they knew me. They were one of the few people who knew that I was alive.

I sat down in a booth, and a waitress came over a few moments later. “Jay! You're back! What can I get for ya?” She exclaimed, after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I gave her a smile, not evening glancing at the menu. “I'll have the usual, Laura. Thanks.”

She nodded at me, before heading to the kitchen. “Sure thing Jay.”

I sat there, fiddling on my phone, until my food showed up, with a cup of coffee. I looked up at Laura. “Have I ever told you that you're amazing? Because you are.” I told her, smelling the heaven on a plate.

She laughed, her eyes twinkling. “You better not say that around Benny, his heart would break.” She laughed even harder when I felt the blush coming up my cheek. “Oh come on, no need to be so embarrassed, everyone knows you like each other.”

“Not true!” I spluttered, which only encouraged her. I huffed. “If you keep up like that, I will retract my previous statement.”

She gave me a look, and I just looked away. “Sure hun. Enjoy your meal, and don't forget to say hi to ma and pa. They've missed you.”

I nodded, waving her off, embarrassed, and she left, giggling the whole way.

“Go for breakfast, and get harassed instead.” I harrumphed, digging in.

I finished my food quickly, and after paying, I stopped by the kitchen. When the two cooks saw me, they rushed over. “Jaybird! It's so good to see you again, you need to come by more often!” The elderly lady said, giving me a hug and a kiss on each cheek, which I happily reciprocated.

“She's right, son. We thought you were hurt, or worse.” The male one said, clapping me on the back. I grinned cheekily, only slightly guilty.

“Sorry, guess I got kinda busy. But I'll be visiting more often from now on. Promise.” I said, and I meant it. “But I'm just dropping by to say hi, I've got some errands to run today.”

They both nodded, and waved goodbye as I left. I headed over to the local Walmart, quickly grabbing the ingredients for one of Damian's favourite dishes, Shish Tawook, a middle eastern meal, that was also very easy to create.

Heading home, I entered my apartment, kicked off my shoes, and put the groceries on the kitchen counter. I glance at the clock, and it read eleven thirty, which, all things considered, wasn't bad. I put away the groceries, and sat on the couch to watch tv until it was time to start cooking.

\--------

It was two forty-five when I heard a knock at the window. I looked up at the sound, heading over to see Damian sitting on the fire escape in his Robin outfit, glaring at the air. A light smile graced my face as I opened the window.

“Hey kiddo, c’mon in, foods almost done.” I told him, and he cocked his head as he entered.

“What are you cooking Jay?” He asked.

“I'm making your favourite of my food. No masks at the table, I'm sure Alfred has told you this by now.” Was my answer, as I herded him to a chair at the island, already set with his favourite tea and veggies for a snack. “So, what's new with you?”

He smiled, quickly peeling off his mask as I had asked. He was too young for such a serious face, I was glad he at least smiled around me. “I have been well, although I have to admit that it is, different, here in Gotham. I do not understand the no killing rule. It is odd, but I must abide by it if I wish to stay here.”

I ruffled his hair, earning me an exasperated look. “I get that, it was hard for me too, but you shouldn't have to kill. Leave that for people like me. Why did you move to Gotham? I thought Talia wouldn't let you out of her sight, especially with how your gramps is.” I moved the food onto two plates, sliding one in front of the small child. “Eat.”

“Grandfather has been…killed, not too long ago. Mother thought it best that I be somewhere away from the chaos.” He told me after eating his food, dabbing the napkin at the corner of his mouth.

I nodded. “I’m sorry Dami. Although that does explain why your mom hasn’t called.”

“It is of no matter, the killer has indisposed of, at least for the time being.” The kid brushed it off.

“So, how did B respond to finding out you existed?” I asked, trying to get it off the gloomy topic.

Damian smirked. “As you know, he is hard to read, however, I do believe that he was quite stunned.” At my huff of laughter, damian continued. “It may have something to do with the fact that I may have insulted his height when we first met.”

My jaw dropped. “You’re joking.”

“I assure you, I do not joke.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you all liked the first chapter! Let me know if you think this is worth another chapter. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
